Asylum
by miradeathnote
Summary: America has always wondered about his brother. One day he was arguing with England as usual. Suddenly he becomes little England fighting to survive. Trapped in a dark cell he learns that England wasn't as crazy as he seems. *Note: New chapter will be up soon! I apologize for the inconvenience *
1. Chapter 1

Asylum

Chapter 1

I stretched my arms out, my body going numb. I was seriously tired. I seriously wanted to just knock some of those government officials heads in. Oh well. Sleep is necessary right now. No government crap. Besides England was coming to visit and I don't want to have that dude see me like this. He'd be all like, "Bro! Your weak! I'm gonna shoot you!"

But I was so pissed that when he came to visit, I screamed at him almost right away.

"What the hell do you want!?" England flinched, his eyes widening. He glares.

"Look you bloody git, you're the one who asked me to come over so I won't hear anything out of your mouth like that again, understand?" He sounded stressed. Now I've got a head ache.

I rub my temples, getting up from where I sat on my couch. I go into the kitchen getting some pain killers. I grab a glass fill it with water and swallow the nasty pills. Then I turn to England, anger flaring in me.

"You can't tell me what to do old man! I'm freakin' independent! Forget much!?"

"All I'm doing is visiting because you asked me to! I'll leave if you want me to!"

"No wonder France hated you! (I wasn't listening) All you do is absessing over something, over, and over again! You talk to fairies for christ's sakes! You should be sent to a, what are they called… Oh yeah! The asylum!" I was angry over everything that happened today. I regretted every word. England began to cry, no sobs escaping his lips. His lips pulled into a snarl and he squinted his eyes a little. I looked more than angry. He looked like an angry, and hungry wolf.

"You. Take. That. Back!" he snarls, ending every word with a sharp hiss. His face began turning red, and I could tell I made him angry.

"Dude I'm so-"

"MY NAME IS NOT DUDE! TAKE IT BACK!" he screams, picking up a glass vase I got from China. He throws it at me. I easily dodge, but the glass broke not in big chunks, but into little fragments. All of them. I gulped, sweat rolling down my face.

England stood there, huffing and puffing, his face still streaked with tears. Then his voice breaks. He looks down the floor and begins to sob.

"You have no idea what it's like! You have none whatsoever you bloody bastard! You don't know! You'll never know!" he keeps repeating these words, and I honestly feel bad about.

I walk up to him, and give him a tight hug. "I'm sorry Iggy. I'm so sorry…" I murmur into his hair. That's when I feel him flinch. I pull him back to look at his face.

He's still crying, but now he's smiling like that cat from Alice in Wonderland. Then he laughs. "Iggy?"

"Oh bloody, what a good idea! I should send you there! Make you live my sufferings!" He starts laughing again, saying the same stuff over and over again.

"_Into the shoes of another, living the life of the other. Feeling the same air of the other. Feeling the pain of the other. Witch of darkness within my heart SEND HIM TO MY HELL!" _

He lifted his hands, sending a blob of green smoke right at me. I couldn't dodge it. The next thing I knew I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up, one thought came to me. I'm hungry.

I rub the back of my head, feeling a bump forming. But as I move my hand more I realize something. _Where's my cowlick?_

I stagger to my feet, only to realize the room I am in is huge! It has gray concrete walls, a wooden door (with an old bolt, obviously locked), and some weird blanket. It looked normal except... It was wet.

Red droplets fall to the ground. I tentatively patted my head. It was wet. "Damn it!" I cover my mouth. That was a child's voice! I look around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Hey, little du-" It's me. The realization almost knocks me over. It's a British accent.

I'm Iggy. I'm confused. How can I be Iggy?! I knew he was crazy, but this was nuts! I didn't know it, but this was only the beginning.

I found something in that small cell (I'm guessing) of his. A journal. A small, green leather one hidden under the purple soaked blanket (it was probably blue at some point). I decided to read it. It seemed important.

I open the cover.


	3. Chapter 3

Asylum

Chapter 3

Dear Angèle,

I am rotting. They've beaten me again. I know you see this, I know you try to stop it. They think me mad! Bonkers! They beat me till I shut up. It's true though, and you know it! My big brother Francis called me mad and threw me in this cell. I wish you could help me. Darkness enfolds my heart every day here. And whats sad is I've only been here for three days. I know there is much more to come. So please help me.

Arthur

Dear Holda,

Have I done something wrong? Have I lost my innocence, friend? I wish I knew. I wish I knew who took it. I want it back! It disturbs me. They say they can't see mint green bunny, or the leprechauns. They must be liars. They're calling me crazy, Holda! Please save me! Monsters hide in the shadow crevasses of my room!

Arthur

Dear Medea,

Do you see my darkness? Did you see this foretold? I have suffered here for days, and no one has given me so much as a letter back! I've been her but a week and all I've done is speak to my friends. They said I'm nuts! Can't they see them? Did you see this happen?! They've beaten me, Medea! They've taken a belt and on my bare back whipped me! They tell me all these nice things. I answer their questions truthfully, but then they slap me! Tell me I'm wrong. I cried in my cell. They heard me. They told me to shut up, or else they'd gauge my throat out! I'm very much afraid! Please help me!

Arthur

Dear Alice,

Were you innocent? I really doubt that a witch like you would think of such horrible acts. You're innocent too, right? Aren't I the same? Today they took me to a small room, cement walls, a blue blanket on the floor for me to sleep with, along with a pillow. Nothing else, except more paper. I long to hear an answer from you, or the others! I want to know of your innocence, hear your stories. I want you to hear mine too. I want you to know that I've learned to silently cry with no sobs, or hiccups. Or how I learned if you keep quiet when they ask questions they will smile and say, "Let's continue your progress tomorrow!" all cheerfully. Today was different though. Today I said, "I talked to Elathan." They then took me by the throat and squeezed my neck. I couldn't breathe! I wanted to escape! Oh please make this shorter! Help me to escape too!

Arthur

Dear Holda,

Thank you for the letter back! I wish to tell you I have no more harm. However I will not lie to you, for you knew my mother before she was killed by Satan's followers. I promised to never go for the dark arts, however it came to me today. If I were to use one spell of darkness, maybe I could escape! I was stupid and told this idea to my "friend." He is actually my doctor, but they told me to call him a friend. He asked for my brother to visit me. My brother was not kind, or perverted. He was angry. He screamed at me. He grabbed me, and threw me against the wall. My blue blanket is now stained with a tainted red. It's purple actually. I love my brother still, even though he hit me, and cursed me. He told me to stop writing letters, because no one was going to respond. You did. To that I say, thank you.

Arthur


	4. Holda's letters

Asylum

Holda's Letters

Dear Holda,

Can you write me a story. About a time when mum was still alive? When Francis was kind to me? When no one called me bonkers, or wouldn't tell me to shut up? Mint green bunny tell me to pretend not to see him. Along with the fairies. All my friends are gone.

-Arthur

Dear Holda,

Thank you for the story. I wish I could remember that day. Sitting by the creek. Singing with Francis and Mum. Having Papa throw rocks, read from the book of spells. I wish to go back to those days again!

-Arthur

Dear Holda,

I made a new friend! Her name is Leech! She is dumb (and a slut might I add), but she understands me. She says there are hundreds more like me out there. Hundreds! Can you believe it Holda! She says, "Would you like some burnt scones and tea?" I always reply, "No thank you."

-Arthur

Dear Holda,

I did as you asked me too. I trust your instincts on innocence, considering that is your witchcraft. Oh I do wish for you to visit me! Francis came again today. I told the doctors about Leech, and how I wasn't friends with her no more. But they told Francis, and he screamed at me. He slapped me, he punched me, but then he hugged me. He cried onto my shoulder, and held me tight. He kept whsipering things like, "I'm so sorry," or "Please forgive me! I love you!" He scares me Holda. One moment he will yell, then next he will apologize. Is that child abuse?

-Arthur

Dear Holda,

Their coming! They found out I was sending letters to you! They found out about me talking to the other witches. To Elathan! To the other demons too! Their afr- I - He-They-Please stop them!

Alfred sees that the pages are torn from then on.

Holda will never receive her letter from Arthur.

**Holda's only surviving letter: **

_Dear Arthur, _

_One story I truly remember about your mother, Francis, you, and your father was your family's picnic. At the time your mother was pregnant with twin boys soon to come. Your father thought it would be relaxing to visit your favorite creek. You know the one. By Slendy's house! Anyways, you had tripped and cut your knee. Francis was there in a heartbeat, but panicked. So your mother did her magic and tada! A healed knee. You were still scared so she sang you a lullaby. Your father joined and your brother too. Soon the whole family were a chorus of singers. I hope this story makes you feel better. And remember to keep your innocence in check! _

_ -Holda_


	5. Some Fits

Asylum

America brows furrow seeing the unfamiliar names of people he reads in the notebook.

Who's this Arthur? Francis? What happened to the twins? The notebook grew heavier in his hands as he grows more curious and turns the page.

Suddenly America finds himself within the cement walls again, only this time a little different. France was in the room, more furious than America had ever seen him.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING DIFFICULT! LET THE DOCTORS GIVE YOU THE LEECHES TREATMENT!"

Before America could process a thought, America's mouth began to move.

"B-but i-i-it's al-l-l t-true!" America's voice had a British accent. Along with a slight tremble to his voice. France grew even more angry, and marched over. He grabbed a handful of America's hair, and pulled him forward. A yelp escapes from his mouth, along with a slight whimper afterwords.

France's voice felt like a knife cutting through skin. "Arthur, you KNOW this will help you. Trust the doctors."

Before he could think, again, the British voice spoke up. " But, Ms. Leech said-"

France yanks his hair again, but then throws him against one of the walls. America gave out a yelp. He crawled into a dark corner, not having any control of his emotions, or movements. If it were me, America thought, I would punch him in the gut. But this wasn't America he realized.

He could feel himself seperating, then standing in the room. He was invisible to the small shaking Arthur, and the young France. But wait, America thought, I'd know those eyebrows anywhere! Arthur is England! Then it clicked.

"So France is that Francis dude then! So what about the twins?" he asks himself a loud. They couldn't hear him.

Francis comes closer to Arthur raising a hand up, but stops himself. His face melts, and tears stream down his face. Arthur's hair was died a bloody red. Francis held him tightly, apologizing over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

America takes a deep breath, and closes his eye. He was ready however when he opened them he was somewhere completely different.

America was in a small town square, where many stands were set up. America glances over the giant adults, and squeezes through the people, until he stops in front of a little girl crying. And she wasn't just little. As America had put it, "She's DAMN little!"

The girl was sitting on an apple, red wings fluttering against her back. Every sob she made a tiny little bell sound was made. America taps lightly on the girl's shoulder. Turning her red eyes up at him, he asks (without his control) "What's wrong Miranda?"

The girl looked into America's eyes and said, "Oh, my apples! These humans just stole them! How cruel!" Then it clicked.

_"Miranda stop flirting with Mint Green bunny! It's downright unnatural!" _

One of England's imaginary friends! They were real? Before he could control himself, he turned towards the owner of the stand. He was obviously an Austrian from the way he stood proud, and poised. "Give Miranda back her apples!" yelled out Arthur's voice. The Austrian laughs at him and says, "Talking to the fairies again!" Little Arthur kicks the Austrian, and before he knows it, is hauled off by Francis.

And before America knew it, he was thrown into an asylum cell.


End file.
